1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of removing citrus-fruit pulp-segment membranes and, more particularly, to a method of removing the membranes of the pulp-segments of citrus fruits such as mandarin oranges which pulp-segments have been separated from the rinds of the fruits so as to be canned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method for canning syruped citrus fruits usually includes the steps of peeling fruits to be canned, seperating pulp-segments of the peeled fruits from each other, immersing the separated segments in a sulphuric or hydrochloric acid solution of a proper concentration for about 40 minutes, then fully rinsing the segments, immersing the rinsed segments in an aqueous solution of caustic soda of a proper concentration for about 20 minutes, again rinsing the segments, and removing unacceptable segments according to uses, such as incompletely processed, non-smooth or broken segments.
The conventional method has the following disadvantages: the equipment in use tends to be corroded by the action of the acidic liquid used, each process is not effecient, the equipment for use requires a long and wide floor space because mediums for use in processing the segments are changed from acidic solution to water, alkali solution, and then to water, and in addition the yield of acceptable pulp-segments without non-smooth surfaces or defects is low.